


Dragon Ball NextGenWeek - Day 5 - Bra

by indevan



Series: Dragon Ball NextGenWeek 2019 [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan
Summary: Bra wants to beat out Goten's record and become the youngest ever Super Saiyan





	Dragon Ball NextGenWeek - Day 5 - Bra

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to keep a lot of the fankids out of these fics but i couldn't resist in this one so this is f. dousha, one of tien and yamcha's kids who was created by [doodlegraveyard](http://doodlegraveyard.tumblr.com).

Bra didn’t particularly  _ like _ coming all the way out to Mount Paozu.  She didn’t like bugs or the outdoors or anything gross, but for what she wanted to do, this location was crucial.  She had to be far enough away from home that Papa wouldn’t be able to sense her. This was supposed to be a surprise.

It would be worth it, too, even though she was already sweaty just from standing here.

“Why are we here again?” Pan asked.

She rocked back and forth on her boots, not at all out of place in the wilderness.  She held the straps of her backpack (a silly-looking thing shaped like Buu’s head her grandpa had come out with) as she did so, cocking her head to the side.

Bra exhaled impatiently.  She had  _ explained _ this to Pan but, of course, she had to do it again.  This was happening a lot lately. People her age were just frustrating her.  Papa said it was because she was better than them but Mama said it was because she was a genius like her and Trunks.  Either way, she wasn’t entirely a fan because she didn’t  _ entirely _ like getting annoyed with her friends.

“Bra wanted to try something...right?” Dousha looked at her as if for approval.

Like Pan, she carried her backpack with her but hers was shaped like Puar.  Bra’s own backpack--styled after Oozaru after she heard about the form from her Papa--was already leaning against the nearest tree.

“Right,” she confirmed. “I wanna go Super Saiyan.”

Pan’s eyes widened and Dousha nervously stuck some of her hair in her mouth and began to chew it.  Bra sighed and walked over to remove it. She had started doing that lately and, thick though her hair was, Bra was worried that she was going to damage it.

“Goten is still the youngest one,” she explained. “And I wanna beat his record.  He was seven and I’m six so if I do it now…”

“But why are we up here?” Dousha asked. “Shouldn’t you be in, like, the Gravity Room or something?”

She shuddered after she said it.  Dousha tried as hard as her and Pan, but she was only human.  The daughter of two of the greatest martial artists on Earth, but her dads were human, too.  Even training under ten times gravity made her dizzy.

“I have to be far away.  I wanna surprise Papa at the birthday party Mama’s having for him next week.”

Luckily, both Pan and Dousha nodded in understanding.

“So what should we do?” Pan cracked her knuckles. “Fight you?”

Bra shook her head. “Nope.  You have to make me angry and I’ll try charging up into it.”

At that, Pan gave a giggle.

“But you’re always kind of angry, Bra.”

“Shut up!  No I’m not!” She cried, stamping her foot.

Pan made a knowing face but didn’t say anything else.

“Okay…” Dousha said. “Anger.  Um...you stink, Bra.”

Bra closed her eyes.  This wasn’t going to work...unless their completely awful ways of trying to make her mad just made her mad because of how awful they were.  It didn’t help that Dousha was too nice to be mean to  _ anyone. _

_ “Magical Chimp Girls _ stinks!” Pan tried. “It’s a dumb show.  Who wants to watch magical girl monkeys! Chimps aren’t even monkeys!”

Bra glowered at her.  _ “Magical Chimp Girls _ is the best show on TV, Pan!  And you like it, anyway!”

Pan sighed and folded her arms over her chest. “Duh.  I’m trying to make you mad.”

“Well lying doesn’t work!” she snapped.

“You sound mad,” Dousha offered in a meek voice. “Maybe it’s working…”

Bra tried to focus on her frustration at her friend’s poor attempts at making her mad and channel that into rage.  She squeezed her eyes shut and let her power level rise. She clenched her fists at her sides.

“Aaaaaahhh!” she cried, feeling her power soar.

There was a warmth that wasn’t there usually, filling her veins.  It grew hotter and hotter, the loud she yelled. She could feel a breeze blowing around her and her bangs fluttered over her forehead.

She was doing it!

Her heart skipped a beat and the warmth faded away.  Bra opened her eyes and saw no aura and she dropped her shoulders.  She hadn’t ascended.

“That was close!” Dousha said excitedly. “You glowed for, like, a whole second!”

Pan rolled her eyes. “You aren’t helping.”

“Ugh!”

Bra kicked angrily at the ground, creating a small crater with her mustard yellow boots.

“This wouldn’t be so hard if the two of you didn’t suck so much at making me mad!”

Dousha gasped and put a hand over her mouth. “You said ‘suck.’”

“Bra’s mom and dad let her say swears,” Pan informed her. “It’s super not fair.”

That had nothing to do with anything and she was mad, but apparently not mad enough.  Bra dropped her arms again. It wasn’t Pan or Dousha’s fault. She just wasn’t strong enough yet.  She couldn’t  _ force _ herself to become a Super Saiyan.  Papa said he fought a whole asteroid and Trunks said that he had secretly trained under gravity much higher than he was used to so he could do it.  Maybe she  _ should _ go into the Gravity Room and give up trying to surprise Papa for his birthday…

She heard it in the distance, pulling her from her thoughts.  It was a stomping sound, muffled but growing closer. Of course, Bra heard it first with her sensitive Saiyan ears, but Pan jerked her head up a moment later, having heard it as well.  Dousha, was hard of hearing in addition to being a human, so she didn’t react until the ground beneath them began to shake. Bra could feel...something coming through the treeline, but it was so dense, it wasn’t until it broke through did she actually see what it was.

“Dinosaur!” she yelled.

It charged towards them and Bra, without thinking, flew up into the sky.  Pan followed her, hovering above its head. Dousha reacted a split second too late and the mighty beast swung its head and hit her dead on.  She flew into the trunk of the tree with a pained cry and fell to the ground, unmoving. Bra felt guilt for having dragged her friend out here but it ebbed away into something else--anger.

“Dousha!” she cried.

Something overcame her--Bra could feel it.  The warmth was back but it was growing hotter.  She could feel it simmering in her veins, filling her with white-hot energy.  She let out a loud and primal-sounding scream. The world whited out for a second but when it came back, everything was sharper.  More defined. She could see every scale on that disgusting monster who hurt her friend. Pan was crouched by Dousha, digging through her backpack for something, but Bra barely paid her any mind.  She lunged at the dinosaur, hitting it full force. She had ascended, she could feel it. Everything was different. Her mind was blank, empty of all thought except for rage and battle. She could see her aura, feeling as if light was coming out of her pores.

Her palms felt hot and she looked down to see that her hands were already forming an attack form she had practiced with Papa.  She was pure instinct--pure rage. Bra pulled her arms back and felt the veins at her wrists and in her hand grow hot as purple energy gathered there.

“Gallick...Gun!” she cried.

In an instant, the dinosaur was toast.  She lowered down to the ground in time to see Pan putting a senzu bean in Dousha’s mouth.

“Dad makes sure I never leave the house with at least one,” she told her. “I can see why.”

Bra wasn’t sure she could talk yet so she just nodded.  She watched Dousha’s jaw weakly chew the bean and then, thankfully, she sat up.

“Hey, you did it!” she exclaimed.

Pan nodded and then, with a sly smile, added, “You look just like your dad with that hairline thing.”

“A widow’s peak,” Dousha supplied.

Both of them laughed.  Bra stamped her foot and felt the energy dissipate.  She slumped onto the ground, winded, but not fully weakened.

“Shut...up!”


End file.
